The Servant
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Zim sends Tallest Red humans as servants... but what if the cold squidly-spooched Red isn't as cold as he thinks he is? RaGr! May be OOC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer! Invader Zim is not mine!**_

_**This story I came up with for Fantastic Bloody Maniac! Enjoy it!**_

_**Red POV**_

"Don't even think about it." I hissed as she ran to the door, trying to open it.

She looked back and saw that I was slowly approaching her and her eyes widened in fear. She started to scratch at the door frantically hoping that somehow that'll get her out of here, but that just made everything worse because her fingers left a trail of blood on the door.

"Could you stop that!" I growled running to her and yanking her arms away from the door. "Great! Just great! Now you ruined the door!"

"You deserve it." She growled, glaring in my direction trying to pull her bloody hands away from mine.

"I don't know what your name is, but Zim sent you here to be a servant to the Tallest. Not be a trouble maker to the Tallest. You got that weak earthling?" I snarled at her, bending down to her stature.

She glared at me and turned to look the other way, not wanting to look at me.

"It's been years since he's sent you earthling, saying something about interrupting the mission, and we wouldn't want Zim to give up and come back and annoy us again now do we?" I asked her.

"Why are you asking me? I'm just a servant." She said mockingly.

I let go of her hands and went back to sitting in my throne. I watched her clean up the rest of the room, having nothing better to do.

I couldn't help but notice the small trail of blood that dripped off her fingers, and every time she winced when her wounds came in contact with the soap. I was starting to get a bit worried for the servant which was actually quite rare.

A few hours later she had finished cleaning up the room, and was on her way out. I noticed she had a sway in her step, her skin was pale beyond belief.

"Servant? What's wrong?" I called out after her.

I noticed that the blood that was dripping off her fingers was excessive. It was creating a small pool at her feet.

The servant tried to speak, but she started to sway back and just as she was about to fall in her blood, I jumped to catch her in my arms.

The blood on the floor ruining my robe. I growled, it was my favorite one.

I shook the earthling that was in my arms. "Servant! What is wrong?" I growled at her.

Her hands gripped at my sleeves, oddly enough it was a powerful grip. The blood that was dripping off her fingers dripped onto the fabric of my sleeves.

"That's it, you won't tell me what's wrong, I'm taking you to the medical unit." I growled at her and picked her up in my arms bridal style and opened the door. I ran out of the room and made my way to the medical unit.

"Emergency! Servant down!" I called out and everyone froze. They all ran towards me, trying to take the servant out of my arms but I didn't let them.

"She's my servant, I hold her." I told them and they nodded. One of the drones led me through various halls.

We finally got to a door that said _**'Emergencies only'**_ and my eye started to twitch. This was something I have to correct. The emergencies only door was going to have to be at the entrance of the building not in the smack dab middle of it.

I looked behind me and saw that there was a trail of blood behind me, coming from the tips of the fingers of this earthling. How the human could produce so much blood I have no idea but this better get fixed quickly.

I walked into the room and set the earthling down on the medical bed. The drone closed the door behind me and I was left to sit and wait for the medical drone.

I looked at the servant that was passed out on the bed. I did like her hair… it was an odd shade of purple… I liked it.

I growled at myself, trying to fight back this feeling I had for that servant… I've been having it for a while now… how she could disobey… and how I would just fall deeper and deeper in lo- no, I won't even think about it. Love is a weakness… love will make me vulnerable.

I sighed and let my head drop in my hands. I didn't even know her name… I didn't want to know her name; I'll just grow more and more attached to her.

The doctor drone, an earthling, walked in and when he saw who was on the table his clipboard slipped out of his hands as he stood there, shocked.

He ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Gaz! What's wrong?" he asked desperately, slapping her cheeks lightly.

"You know her?" I asked him… Gaz… that's a pretty name.

"She's my sister!" he growled. "What happened?" he asked, grabbing at her fingers, his face went white. "How did she receive these wounds?" he asked me without taking his eyes off her fingers.

"She scratched at the door, when I stopped her it was too late, now there is blood everywhere." I told him, trying to play it cool, but in the inside I was terrified.

"Oh, this is not good." The medical drone muttered and then ran out of the room. "I need blood!" I heard him yell and then ran back inside.

"What's going on here?" I asked him as he grabbed her hands again and pressed down on her fingers.

"Gaz is prone to excessive bleeding… but she's special… when she gets a cut… she won't stop bleeding until I give her a special medication… but you guys don't have that medication here on Irk.

"I'm going to regret this one day… but the only way to save her is to give her Irken blood." He said just as some other servants ran in with countless blood bags in buckets.

My eyes widened. "You can't, Irken blood is really Influencial!" I exclaimed.

"I know that. She's going to turn Irken. Your kind heals quickly… she'll bled out if I don't do this." He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Red POV**_

The earthling doctor turned to the other drones. "We need to take her to the surgery room." He stated and the others just nodded their hands, grabbing a hold of the buckets and running out the room.

The doctor grabbed a hold of the bed and rolled it out of there while I just stood there and watched it all happen… this servant was going to die… Good riddance. This is the perfect way to forget about her… my weakness shall be gone.

With a heavy sigh, I walked out of the room and made my way back to the palace. I didn't want to go any deeper into this situation.

Just as I was about to leave I heard screams and my squidly-spooch tore in half. I was no longer in control of my body as it turned away from the doors and ran in the direction of the screams. As I ran the screams only seemed to get louder.

"Gaz!" I yelled out, loving the way her name sounded, but I was way too preoccupied with trying to find her. I froze when I heard it.

"Red!" someone yelled out. It sounded like her… but could it be?

I ran in that direction. "Gaz!" I yelled again.

"Red!" she yelled back.

My legs pushed faster against the ground below me to get to her.

I ran through the double doors that were at the end of the hall and I saw her. She was on the same bed, but she had a whole bunch of tube stuck to her, her skin was no longer a peach color, but more like an avocado green.

I ran to her pushing all the medical drones off the withering beauty. "You have to stop this." I said, directing it to Gaz's sibling who was on the other side of the bed.

"I can't, you're too late Red." He said, shaking his head.

I grabbed Gaz's hand, and she squeezed mine.

"She's going to die if you complete this." I told him, there was never a case in which an earthling has survived this kind of blood transfusion.

The sibling shook his head again. "She's going to die if I don't complete it." He stated, grabbing her other hand.

I glared at him. "Stop this procedure at once!" I growled at him.

He glared back. "Listen to me Tallest Red. I know what I'm doing. She's going to die from the loss of blood if she stays human, but if she turns Irken, I could quickly stop the bleeding by a simple procedure. Her heart, of course is going to stop beating, causing her to die… but then she is going to turn into an Irken with some help from me. You have to trust me Tallest Red." He told me.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because she's important to me too." He said.

We glared at each other for a few minutes until I had the feeling that something was missing.

I broke the glare and looked down at Gaz. She had passed out again, her hand no longer squeezing mine.

"Gaz? Gaz! Come on! Get up!" I growled at her, going a bit over board as I lightly slapped her cheeks.

"Don't do that! She's supposed to pass out! Or do you want her to feel the pain of the Irken blood running through her veins?" he growled at me pushing me away.

I glared at him, but sighed and looked down at Gaz. I couldn't deny this feeling I had for her anymore, it was intense, it was painful… it was love.

I looked back up at the sibling and let go of Gaz's hand. "You better make sure that she makes it out of this alive, because if she doesn't, it's going to be like hell on Irk for you." I growled at him and then looked down one more time at Gaz.

I didn't care that her sibling was right there throwing daggers at me with his eyes. I bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Without another word I quickly turned and walked out the door, a hoping and having the faith that she was going to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Red POV**_

It's been three days and the suspense is eating me alive! I still have no word of how my Gaz is doing and it's making me depressed.

Purple keeps asking what's wrong, but I know that he doesn't really care. All he cares about are his chips and curly fries, and every once in a while a female or two, but other than that, he doesn't care.

Ever since I left the medical unit, I locked myself in my throne room, not wanting to talk to anyone.

When one of the servants came in and tried to clean up all the blood that was left behind, I told them no, they would never touch that… that was the only thing that gave me hope at the moment. It sounds weird, but it was true.

How was I able to fall in love with this, this servant and not accept it until it was too late? I really do regret it… and who's to say she'll share the same feelings towards me?

What made things worse was the fact that she could be dead right now… was this really how I wanted to be for the rest of my life? Alone and a mess?

Irk damn this thing called love! Why me? Why not Purple, or Zim? Why me? I am Red! One of the most fearless, coldest, bravest rulers of Irk! How could this thing called love bring me down so easily?

I just hope she isn't dead.

There was a knock at the door that brought me back to reality. I growled. "Go away!"

"Red, answer the door!" Purple yelled back.

"Are you deaf? I said go away!" I yelled back.

"Red, answer the damn door already!" he insisted.

I snarled at him, but complied and went to answer the door, being careful not to disturb the blood that was all over the place. "What do you want Purple?" I asked not opening the door fully.

"I have some news that might just interest you." He said an excited look on his face.

"Look, if it isn't about Gaz, I don't want to know." I growled at him and tried to slam the door on his face, but his hand stopped it.

"That's just it. Your earthling servant is alive." He said. "There is just one problem though."

The mere fact that Gaz was alive overthrew me with joy. "Bye Purple!" I yelled back at him as I ran down the halls.

I thought I heard him call something out to me, but I just figured it was a wish of good luck and that's it.

I ran to the medical unit and ignoring the confused stares of many Irkens, I ran through the double doors of Gaz's room.

In the middle of the room was a bed. And on that bed sat the most beautiful Irken I've ever seen. Her antennas a deep shade of Purple, they were curled the wrong way, but that just added to her beauty. Her green skin like no other… and she was tall… almost as tall as me.

She looked up and looked at me, her deep brown eyes confused. "Who are you?" she asked.

My squidly-spooch tore in half. "Huh?"

"Red! Get out of there!" I heard someone yell from behind me and the next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the room by Gaz's sibling.

"What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she remember me?" I growled at him.

"Didn't I tell everyone to not let anyone in there?" he growled and everyone just looked away.

He sighed and slapped his forehead. "Never trust an alien species Dib." He mumbled.

"So your name is Dib? Dib… What the hell is going on with your sister?" I asked him.

"The Irken blood kept her alive… the problem was that she doesn't remember anything, the blood whipped her memory of everything except for the times that she was on earth… that means she remembers me… not you." He explained.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Red POV**_

An odd sense of relief filled me. I had treated her so horribly, thinking that maybe that way I'll be able to hate her… but that didn't work.

Now that she has lost her memory, this gives me another chance.

I looked back at this Dib person. "I need to talk to her."

He shook his head wildly. "No, that can't happen. She has to be relaxed in order for her memory to return." He said.

"I need to talk to her." I growled at him.

"That isn't going to happen. Now go back to your palace and eat a doughnut. Leave Gaz alone Tallest Red." He said and entered the room that Gaz was in.

I was tempted to follow him, but something told me to stop… the earthling needed his sleep… I'll come at night fall when no one is around.

With a glare at the door, I turned and left and did exactly what Dib had told me to do. I went to the palace, ate a lot of doughnuts and left Gaz alone… for now.

_**Gaz POV**_

I sighed. "Dib… you're boring." I told him crossing my arms and lying back down on the bed.

"Gaz don't be mean." He stated.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "What about dad?" I asked him.

"Gaz… science was more important to him… don't you remember? We ran away." Dib said.

I shook my head; the last thing I remembered was giving my dad a hug and then going to sleep.

"Gaz, we were tired of him always rejecting us, so we ran away… the mistake we did was that we hid in Zim's base… he caught us and well we were sent to Irk."

"Zim? That freak? Ha, if that had happened I would have made him wish I was never born." I growled. "And what is this 'Irk' thing you're talking about?"

He sighed. "This is going to take a while." He mumbled to himself.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself. People are going to think you're crazier than you already are. Aliens don't exist Dib." I told him, maybe it'll finally get through that big head of his.

Dib glared at me and left.

"Where are you going?" I yelled at him.

"I'll be right back!" he yelled back at me without turning back to look at me.

I shrugged and snuggled more into my bed.

Dib walked back into the room with something in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"A mirror." He said and held it up.

I looked into it to see a person… no, something else. It had brown eyes… like mine but bigger. It had purple antennas… and it's skin was… Green?

"You could stop now Dib. I don't like it when you pull pranks on me, but I guess I could let this one slide." I told him with a shrug.

"It's not a prank Gaz." He growled.

"Whatever, there is no such thing as aliens." I told him not wanting to believe my eyes.

"Gaz!" he growled and grabbed my arm. "Look at yourself." He said through clenched teeth, shoving my arm in my face.

My eye twitched when I saw that someone had painted my skin green. I pulled back my fist and sucker punched Dib.

"Ah! What the hell Gaz?" he yelled out his hands covering his bloody nose.

"That'll teach you to not pull any pranks on me." I yelled back at him, completely furious.

"It's not an Irk damn prank Gaz!" he yelled out, wiping away the blood that was trailing down his lips.

"Where's the bathroom around here? I have to go take a shower to get this god damn paint off." I growled as I hopped off the bed.

I noticed that I had gotten taller somehow. I shook it off though.

"Whatever Gaz. I warned you." He said and pointed at a door. "That's the bathroom. Whatever you do, don't touch the water." He said and then walked out.

I shook my head. "Dib, you're weird." I muttered to myself as I walked to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me; locking it and then looked up to see the same thing that Dib had showed me. "God damn it Dib! My hair!" I growled, fingering the two thick strands that were at the top of my head…

"Those can't be my eyes… No… they're just contacts…" I said to myself as my hand went to touch the mirror but I gasped when I saw that they weren't my fingers… they were claws… and I only had three!

I started to hyperventilate. I shook my head. "No, this can't be me." I said and then turned to turn on the shower. Something was wrong with the water; it came out to be this disgusting green goo.

I quickly shut it off and watched it slip down the drain.

I turned to see another shower head on the other side.

I shrugged and turned it on, and sighed in relief when I saw that that was actual water.

I peeled off my clothes and set them down on the side where the towels were and stepped in, but quickly regretted it.

The water was like acid against my skin, pain shot up my spine, as I tried to turn it off, but my vision started to grow black as I screeched out in pain.

I fell back against the tiled floor as blackness took over. I have never felt this weak before.

Dib was right… I shouldn't have gone near the water… I was an alien, I don't know how… but I was.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Red POV**_

It was night fall already and every one was in hyper sleep… everyone except for me.

I opened the door that led me to the main hall and put my hover belt on so that no one would hear me.

Slowly closing the door behind me, I turned to come face to face with a disappointed Purple.

"Purple? What are you doing up at this hour?" I asked him.

"I could ask you that exact same question Red." He said crossing his arms.

"Um… I needed to get a doughnut to go to sleep." I said nervously.

Purple let out a sigh. "Be careful Red. Dib set up lasers everywhere so that you wouldn't bother his sister. He set up on of the lasers at the main entrance of the medical unit. And the rest are just scattered, I didn't get enough information for that." Purple said and the reached up to my antenna.

I backed away. "What are you doing Purple?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes and opened up his hand to reveal an ear piece. "This is what is going to help you get to your '_Doughnut_'." He said and placed it on the edge of my antenna.

"How is this supposed to help me?" I asked him, confused.

"You could be so dumb sometimes." He muttered and then spoke up. "This is going to help you because I'm going to be following your every move and give you directions." he told me then walked around me to open the door.

I turned to look at him. "Purple?"

Before he could shut the door he looked back at me. "What do you want now Red?"

"Why did you tell me all of that?"

"Because, you're the brains of the team… I'm the pretty face. Plus, you're my twin brother, we stand up for each other, and if anything like this happens to me… you better do the same thing." He said and then slammed the door behind him.

He was in a bad mood I guess… I took off my hover belt and put it in my PAK and ran out of the palace.

Just as I was about to enter the front door I heard Purple's voice._** "Watch out Red, put your hover belt on."**_

I reached into my PAK and pulled my hover belt out, buckling it around my waist. I pushed the door open and hovered in to see a whole bunch of red lasers on the floor, each one lined up next to the other.

"_**Told ya."**_ I heard Purple say with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and hovered over them, making my way to Gaz's door.

"_**Hold up Red. There's a bunch of lasers guarding the door, let me try to deactivate them."**_ He said.

"Where are you?" I asked him bewildered.

"_**SH! Red, you'll blow your cover!"**_ Purple said. _**"I'm at the security room, you know, where we could control everything that is going on in Irk? Ring a bell?"**_ he asked and laughed.

"_**Okay, it's safe to go; you could open the door now.**_**"** He stated.

I opened the door but I saw that no one was there.

"_**Red, my work here is done. You could go get your '**__**Doughnut'**__** now and get home as quick as you can. I'm bored and I'm about to eat the last of the doughnuts so you better come back with another bag for tomorrow."**_ He said and then it was silent.

I rolled my eyes and then froze when I saw that the bed was empty. I thought I heard something coming from the only other door in the room.

I hovered over there and placed my antenna on the door, listening.

"Gaz?" I said, hoping with all my squidly-spooch that she was the one that was making that odd noise.

No one responded and my hopes were dashed, I looked down and that's when I heard some sort of bubbling sound. I took off my hover belt and then I backed up and kicked the door down.

The door hit the ground causing some sort of substance to splash onto me. It burned my skin but I ignored it and then I saw what it was.

The bathroom was over flown with the deadly earth water.

I backed away in terror but then I saw something that almost made me have a squidly-spooch attack.

Gaz was on the floor, her body letting off smoke that clouded my vision. I ran in there, grimacing as the water hit my skin and picked her up in my arms, ignoring the pain. I reached down to grab one of the towels that weren't completely soaked and covered her.

I didn't know what to do; I was going to have to get her irresponsible sibling into this.

I ran to the main entrance of the building and stepped on one of the lasers. An alarm went off and soon enough I was surrounded by a ton of drones, but one of them walked up in front of me.

"What did you do to my sister?" he growled while he looked down at Gaz and then glared up at me. All I saw in there was pure hatred.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Red POV**_

I glared at him. "What did I do? What did I do! I saved her from your damn negligence! That's what I did! I found her lying on the floor of the bathroom drowning in your planet's dreaded water!" I yelled at him.

He glared at me not believing me and yanked her out of my arms. "I need to treat her immediately." He said looking down at her and ran to another room. I tried to follow him but the drones wouldn't let me get pass them.

"Move out of my way! I have to be there for her." I growled.

"I'm sorry sir, but Dib is a higher rank than you in this medical unit. We can't allow you to do that." One of the drones said.

"Who was the idiot that said that?" I growled.

"You did sir." One of them said.

I froze. Damn it, he's right. I hated when everyone looked to me to decide if someone should die or live so I just let them have the power here.

"Let me through!" I yelled, trying to make my way through them.

They somehow grabbed a hold of me and had me pinned against the wall. "You aren't allowed to go anywhere near Gaz." One of them said.

My eyes widened when one of them pulled out a needle.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Just close your eyes sir." He said and injected whatever it was in my arm.

I started to see stars. "Pur, stop tackling me we have to go to practice." I said in a loony voice, whatever it was that they injected in me, it was getting me dizzy. "La la la la!" I sang out poorly as I passed out.

_**-Page Break-**_

I woke up to see that I was in some sort of cell.

"What the hell?" I said to myself as I started to regain consciousness.

"You're finally awake! It's been about a whole day! Tallest Purple won't stop bugging me about getting you out of here." I heard Dib say from the other side of the cell door.

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

"You hurt my little sister so much… I'm not going to let you get away with it." He said anger in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You don't think I didn't notice every time she came home limping? Every time she had bruises on her arms?" he said angrily, holding onto the bars of the cell. "Every time that she came home from being your servant, she came home wounded. It had to be something that you did." He said, his knuckles turning into an odd shade of white.

"I didn't do any of that." I said defending myself with the truth. "All I did was put fear of me into her, I would never hurt her in such a way."

"How could I be sure of that?"

"Because I love her." I blurted out.

He stared at me, his right eye twitching. "Any fool could say that they're in love with my sister and still hurt her."

"I didn't hurt her!" I yelled at him. My eyes widened when I thought of something crucial. "But I think I know who did… I haven't heard from Zim in a while." I whispered.

Dib's eyes widened to. "You think Zim is the one causing all this damage to Gaz? He's on earth!" he asked.

I ignored his last statement. "He usually always interrupts us with transmissions and other stuff like that, but lately, it's been pretty quiet." I told him. "How's Gaz?" I asked him.

"She's better, I was able to heal her wounds." He stated, letting go of the cell bars.

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt through the bars. "Listen here Dib. Make sure that you guard Gaz well, because if I hear that she has been hurt, you are going to wish that I was never born." I growled at him, using one of Gaz's most famous lines.

His eyes widened and then he smiled. "Let go of me Red." He said.

I let go of him and stepped back as he opened the cell door.

"Is this some sort of trick?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I figured… if you care about her that much, why not let you care for her." He said and then motioned me to follow him.

He walked me to a set of double doors and pushed me in.

I looked at him and he just waved me off, leaving me alone in the room.

I looked up to see two Irkens in the middle of the room.

"Gaz, come on! Let's get out of here now!" one of them said, grabbing Gaz's arm.

Gaz yanked her arm away and glared at the other Irken. "No Zim! I'm staying here!" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Red POV**_

"Get away from her Zim!" I yelled approaching them.

"Tallest Red, this is none of your business." Zim hissed at me, glaring in my direction, grabbing Gaz's hand and pulled her behind him.

I glared at him and reached to grab her and pull her to me.

We glared at each other. "How did you get in here?" I asked him.

"Zim has his ways." He said and went to grab Gaz but I grabbed his hand with a good grip between my two fingers.

"Don't ever touch Gaz again." I growled at him.

"Make me." He growled back.

"You dare disrespect your tallest?"

"Oh I dare do much more than that." He said and punched my squidly-spooch.

I fell to the ground, breathless.

He tried to grab Gaz, but I kicked his legs so that he fell down.

My PAK legs shot out and pinned him to the ground. "What do you want with MY GAZ?" I growled at him.

"Your Gaz? She's mine!" he growled, struggling against my PAK's legs.

I turned to Gaz. "Go to Dib. NOW!" I said through gritted teeth. "This is going to get bloody." I muttered, glaring down at Zim.

"Let go of me!" he exclaimed.

"Were you the one that kept damaging Gaz?" I growled at him as I heard a door slam.

"Yeah, so what? She deserved it for not listening to me! She was the one that just had to go with her brother here to Irk. Pathetic." He said.

I glared at him. "No one calls her pathetic and gets away with it." I said, looking down at him, my hands wrapping around his throat. "No one deserves what you did to Gaz." I said as my grip around his neck tightened.

He started to choke and gargle.

My PAK legs retreated back to my PAK and I lifted Zim in the air by his throat.

He scratched against my hands, making me bleed, but I didn't care, no one messes with Gaz and gets away with it. "You hurt my mate… you're going to die." I said.

He looked in my eyes and all I saw in his was fear and anger.

I wasn't as cold as I use to be. "You should be thankful that I've gone soft." I growled at him and then my PAK legs shot out of my PAK and detached his PAK.

I watched as his eyes slowly dimmed, his hands stopped scratching mine and his whole body went limp.

I let go of him and he dropped to the floor with a loud smack. I looked down at him. "If it weren't for the fact that I had gone soft, I would have cut you up in pieces and made sure that you felt every ounce of pain." I growled at him and grabbed the PAK that was on the floor.

"May you rest in peace." I said down at the PAK and smashed it on the ground, making sure that it shattered into pieces.

I turned my back to the dead body and walked out the doors, not wanting to look at the body anymore.

I was jumped by an Irken. I jumped back and looked down to see who was hugging me.

"Gaz? Are you okay? Did Zim hurt you?" I asked her hugging her back.

"He's been hurting me for years… my memories back Red." She whispered against my robe.

I pulled away from her and looked down at her. "Don't worry about him anymore… he won't be able to hurt you anymore." I whispered to her.

She sobbed into my shoulder as I patted her back.

"Gaz?" I asked her when her sobs quieted down.

"What?" she asked.

"Please forgive me." I whispered, my grip on her shoulder tightening.

"Huh?"

"Forgive me for all the damage I've done." I whispered, my head bending down to the crook in her neck.

She pulled back and gave me a small but beautiful smile. "All is forgiven." She whispered and tilted her head, kissing me.

For the first time in years, I smiled an actual smile… She loves me… and I love her back.

_**(A/N: This was my first RaGr! :D I hope you liked it! Although I'm wondering if I should add another chapter! So review if you want another chapter!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**L.O.L.A. (LoveOneLoveAll))**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Red POV**_

"Red! So you finally made it home with your 'Doughnut'." I heard Purple say behind me and Gaz as we entered the castle.

"Please, Purple, don't humiliate me." I said, covering my face as Gaz let out a small giggle behind me.

"So when you two going to hook it up?" Purple asked sending me a devious smile.

I slapped my forehead. "I think it's a little too early for that." Gaz said.

"See what you do Purple?" I said and smacked his shoulder.

"Oh and here's your bag of doughnuts." I told him and handed him the bag of doughnuts that was in my other hand.

"What, you're not going to take any?" he asked shocked.

"Nope, I have my doughnut right here." I said and threw my arm over Gaz's shoulder pulling her to me.

Purple looked at Gaz and then smiled. "I'm beginning to like you already, come by more often, he might forget about the chips in the kitchen too" He said and then hopped off with his bag of doughnuts to his T.V. room.

I looked down at Gaz and pulled her away to the communications room.

We came to a big set of doors and I pushed them open. We entered and sat at the conference table that was in the middle of it.

"Gaz, I have a whole lot of questions for you." I told her, sitting back in my comfortable chair.

She did the same and smiled at me. "Shoot." She told me.

"Why did Zim send you here when he wanted to take you away in the first place?" I asked her, this has been nagging at me for a while now.

Gaz looked down at the table and scratched her neck. "Well… I wasn't supposed to come… Dib and I had run away from home and we went to hide and Zim's base. He caught us and wanted to send Dib over here so that he could be a slave… but he wanted to keep me.

"I don't know, maybe he was obsessed with me or something, but when he placed Dib on that spaceship, I acted on instinct and jumped in there with him without Zim noticing." She said with a shrug.

"Oh…" I said, looking down at the table. I didn't think of it that way.

"Yeah… Red?"

"Hmm?" I asked looking at her.

"Why did you save me from Zim?" she asked.

"I thought it was obvious." I told her.

"Huh?" she asked.

I sighed and grabbed her hands. "I thought it was obvious that I had feelings for you Gaz." I told her.

She looked up at me. "Well, I got that from the kiss we shared but Red… any guy could say that they had feeling for a girl and not really care about them… but you Red… You killed somebody for me." She said.

I looked down at her and smile. "Goes to show how much of these feelings I have." I told her with a smile.

She smiled back and leaned into me.

"I wonder how Dib will think about this." She said with a laugh and pulled away just as we were about to kiss.

I rolled my eyes and got off the chair, pulling her up with me. "Let's go find out." I told her and walked out of there hand in hand.

We got to the medical unit and we entered to run into Dib who was holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. He was leaning against the counter, arms and legs crossed, his white lab coat fluttering in the light breeze. He looked up to see us.

He waved us over and I had a sensation that made me want to bolt out of there.

I looked down at Gaz and she just smiled at me reassuringly.

I took in a deep breath and took the steps forward that I needed to get to Dib.

"Well Dib. I have done many favors for you in the past, like promoting you to the head medical drone when I saw the potential in you… so I'm asking you a favor." I said.

He looked at me and then at Gaz then back at me. "I depends on what the favor is." He said, tapping his foot lightly.

I looked down at Gaz and she nodded.

I took in another deep breath. "Could you… please give us your blessing?" I asked him.

He looked at me. Just as he opened his mouth Gaz shot him a warning glare. "Dib… Don't you dare." She growled at him and he let his head roll back rolling his eyes.

"Gaz! You ruin all the fun!" he exclaimed. "You have my blessing, but you better watch your back Red because if you hurt her in any way, I have medical tools in the back room and I won't hesitate to experiment on you." He growled emphasizing every word with a poke to my chest with his pen.

"Dib…" Gaz warned again and he sighed.

"Gaz! Let me have fun!" he complained and she just looked at him with a look that said 'Don't mess with me now'.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I hope you'll be happy… and if you don't tell me cuz I could do some experiments on him that could solve a ton of problems in the Irken body." He said and then pulled away laughing then his face became serious.

"I'm not playing around though. Red You hurt her, I hurt you." He said giving me a glare that sent fear strait through my spine.

Gaz rolled her eyes and slapped Dib in the back of his head.

He rubbed it and pouted at Gaz.

He sighed. "I got to go. You've been warned Red." He said and then walked away, an evil smile on his face.

I looked at Gaz. "That went better than I expected." I told her.

She laughed and leaned against me as we walked out of the medical unit. "Red… Why do you have feelings for me?" she asked me.

I looked at her and smiled. "You aren't like any of the other servants… you never followed order willingly, but when you did, you did it horribly just to bother me." I said laughing. "I have these feelings for you because your unique… and I feel connected to you." I said. "Please tell me that you have feelings for me." I told her.

She looked at me. "Why do you think I did all those things? Of course I have feelings for you!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her. "Probably not as many as I do for you." I said.

She stopped walking looked up at me. "Red. Come here." She said.

I looked at her, confused as I bent down to look at her eye to eye.

Her hands went to both sides of my head. "Red… I fell in love with you." She whispered and then pulled me down to a kiss.

I smiled against her lips and kissed her back, my arms circling around her waist to pull her closer.

I pulled away from her to put my hand on her cheek. "Gaz… I fell in love with you to." I whispered and kissed her again.

"EW! PDA!" I heard Purple yell from behind me but I ignored him and just deepened the kiss between me and Gaz… I loved her so much.


End file.
